Perdas e Ganhos
by maiybeen
Summary: Contêm Spoiler. A história se passa após o episódio 2x09 - Point Blank.     Como Neal reage após uma terrível notícia?


- Neal?

Ele não esperava uma resposta. Era apenas uma forma que ele encontrara para anunciar sua chegada, mas o homem sentado, encostado na árvore próxima, não pareceu se importar com sua presença.

- Quer que eu peça para eles se retirarem? – perguntou Peter, aproximando-se devagar.

Neal sacudiu levemente a cabeça, negando.

- Eu sei que ele não gostava da presença de agentes, mas eles queriam fazer uma homenagem. Nós gostávamos de Mozzie, você sabe.

Novamente o silêncio. Neal estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, alheio às palavras do agente ao seu lado. Peter não queria deixá-lo sozinho, porém.

- Vamos, eu te levo para casa – disse Peter, estendendo sua mão.

Neal permaneceu com a cabeça abaixada, apoiado sobre os joelhos. Depois de mais uns instantes em absoluto silêncio, ele suspirou.

- O que é casa? – perguntou ele, sua voz saindo fraca e trêmula.

Peter fora pego desprevenido. Ele sabia que a perda de Mozzie teria um grande impacto na vida de Neal, mas, por mais que tentasse, não sabia o que estava passando pela cabeça de seu amigo.

Neal vivia na cobertura de um bonito sobrado, cedido gentilmente por June. Quantas vezes passara seu tempo ali, com Mozzie? Aquele pequeno espaço era o mais próximo do que ele poderia considerar como sendo uma casa. Mas e agora? Com a morte de seu grande amigo?

- Neal, você pode passar um tempo comigo e Elizabeth. Tenho certeza de que ela não se importaria – respondeu Peter, incerto de como reagir. Ele sentia-se incapaz. Neal desmoronava à sua frente, e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era ceder um sofá.

Neal balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos caindo sobre seu rosto, encobrindo seus olhos lacrimejados.

- Não posso continuar.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Não quero mais ajudar o FBI.

_Neal não está brincando_, pensou Peter. Na realidade, ele nunca o vira tão sério e decidido como naquele momento. Era como se ele estivesse pensando nessa possibilidade desde que Kate morrera, e isso entristeceu Peter. Como ele podia pensar em abandoná-lo, depois de tudo que haviam passado juntos?

- Neal, você se lembra de nosso acordo?

Como Neal poderia esquecer? Dois anos atrás, quando finalmente fora preso, Peter apareceu com duas opções. Ou Neal ajudava o FBI, ou apodreceria na prisão. Depois de muita insistência, finalmente ele fizera a escolha certa.

Mas, nesse momento, ele estava escolhendo a errada.

- Você voltará para a prisão, Neal.

- Sim.

Peter bufou. Como ele conseguia agir assim, como se permanecer trancado em uma cela fosse a sua melhor opção? Certamente não era, e Neal não conseguia ver.

- Não seja estúpido, que bem ir para a prisão lhe trará? – exclamou Peter, jogando as palavras ao vento enquanto observava Neal, incrédulo.

Neal permaneceu em silêncio, absorto novamente em seus pensamentos, mas Peter não deixou estar. Caminhou em frente de seu amigo, e pousou suas duas mãos em seus ombros, balançando-o levemente.

- Diga-me, Neal!

Neal ergueu seus olhos marejados.

- Que bem me trará viver buscando vingança? – murmurou.

Os dois se encararam por um breve momento, até Peter tirar suas mãos e jogá-las ao seu lado do corpo.

- Poderemos resolver isso. Juntos.

Neal riu sarcasticamente.

- Desculpa, Peter, mas não posso.

- Não entendo.

- Kate, agora Mozzie. Quantas mortes precisarão acontecer para você perceber que isso é grande? Que jamais conseguiremos encontrar os responsáveis? E, mesmo que a polícia os encontre, a prisão não os segurará. Mas, ah, espere, não foi **você** que teve perdas – disse Neal, olhando intensamente para o homem de terno à sua frente, a raiva crescendo em seu peito.

- Você está querendo dizer que ainda não encontramos os culpados porque não foram minhas perdas? – exclamou Peter, atônito.

- Que bom que você compreendeu, engravatado.

- Certamente eu não os conhecia tão bem como você os conhecia, mas a perda deles afeta tanto você quanto eu, Neal!

- Tenho certeza de que –

- NÃO! Agora você vai me escutar. Não ouse dizer que eu não fiz o meu melhor, porque eu fiz. Eu fui atrás dos culpados, da minha maneira. Da maneira **correta**, Neal Caffrey. E não me venha dizer que roubar uma arma, invadir um museu e meter a arma na cara de Fowler é a melhor maneira, porque não é. Você mesmo, se parasse para pensar, perceberia isso. Veja aonde as coisas chegaram, porque você quis seguir os **seus** princípios – disse Peter, cuspindo as palavras enquanto Neal o escutava, pronto para retrucar. Mas não tinha o que argumentar. Ele sabia, por mais que não gostasse disso, de que Peter tinha razão. Se ele não tivesse ido atrás, de forma independente, atrás dos culpados, Mozzie ainda estaria vivo.

- Por que a morte deles te afeta? Você não tem que enfrentar mortes todos os dias? Por que ligar para essas mortes em especial?

- Porque elas **te **afetam, Neal – murmurou Peter.

Neal passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo, como fazia quando estava afoito e confuso. O que Peter estava dizendo? Peter suspirou, percebendo a confusão que perpassava a mente de seu amigo.

- Neal, nós já passamos por muita coisa juntos. Você acha que eu aprecio vê-lo acabado, como está nesse momento? A morte de Kate tirou você dos trilhos, e, quando finalmente consegui consertar o seu passo, Mozzie...

Neal acenou com a cabeça. Era verdade. A morte de Kate trouxera sentimentos intensos que até então ele não conhecia. A sede de vingança era maior do que qualquer outra coisa, e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era matar os culpados. E agora Mozzie.

- Por isso minha melhor opção é a prisão, Peter.

Peter negou avidamente com a cabeça, e sentou-se ao lado de Neal.

- Neal Caffrey jamais desistiria – sussurrou Peter.

- Neal Caffrey sabe quando é hora de parar – retrucou Neal, interessado em arrancar gramas aos seus pés.

Eles conseguiam ouvir a movimentação às suas costas. O funeral tinha acabado, e todos já se despediam para seguir para suas respectivas casas.

- Está anoitecendo – disse Peter, olhando para o céu – Devemos ir.

- Sim, eu vou para a June.

Peter virou rapidamente sua cabeça, incerto se tinha ouvido direito. Neal iria para o sobrado? Certamente era inesperado. Ele tinha cedido tão fácil assim?

xxx

- Mantenha um olho no GPS, Diana.

- Certo, chefe.

Peter estava em casa, conversando com Diana pelo telefone. Ele estava preocupado com Neal; deixara-o na frente do sobrado de June, mas não estava confiante de que Caffrey iria realmente permanecer ali. Optou por manter-se vigilante, pelo menos por esses dias turbulentos.

Desligou o telefone, e tomou um longo gole de café. A noite seria longa, mas algo lhe dizia que a agitação não demoraria a acontecer.

3:30 da manhã. Celular tocando. _Onde diabos eu o deixei?_ Tateou ao seu redor, procurando o abajur. O caos à sua frente foi iluminado pela fraca luz; restos de salgadinhos espalhados pela mesa, um copo vazio de café, alguns papéis, e finalmente o celular acendendo e apagando à sua frente.

- Burke falando.

- Neal está quase no limite do seu campo.

Peter desligou o celular, e rapidamente vestiu um casaco, enquanto saia às pressas de sua casa. Ele teria que acelerar, se quisesse chegar à Neal antes que o batalhão de policiais o rodeassem, caso atravessasse seu campo no GPS.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, finalmente ele o alcançara.

Neal estava andando sem rumo por uma rua deserta e mal iluminada. Peter jamais conseguiria chegar ali, se não fosse pelo GPS; era um local isolado, com nenhuma loja ou casa por perto.

- Neal! – gritou, desligando o carro e fechando com força a porta de seu carro, enquanto corria ao encalço de seu amigo.

Neal jogou as mãos para o alto, enquanto cambaleava pelo estacionamento. Bêbado.

- Deixe-me em paz, Peter. Eu não sai do limite.

Peter ignorou o comentário, e chegou próximo o suficiente para sentir o cheiro forte de álcool que estava impregnado nas vestes de Neal.

- O que você está pensando? Você acha mesmo que deixarei você ser preso? – exclamou Peter, segurando Neal pela cintura, servindo como um suporte enquanto este tentava permanecer em pé.

- Pois deveria – murmurou Neal.

Peter o encaminhou para o carro. Abriu a porta, e o jogou no banco traseiro, tendo a certeza de trancar as portas para impedir que ele fizesse uma fuga inesperada. Então contornou o carro, e sentou no banco do motorista. Ligou o motor, e partiu noite adentro, rumo à sua casa.

- Ele ficará bem? - perguntou Elizabeth, olhando preocupada para o homem de terno estirado em seu sofá.

- Ele só precisa de repouso. Você poderia fazer um café?

- Não seria melhor levá-lo a um médico? Terapeuta, quem sabe?

- Só um café, querida – disse Peter, achando engraçado o fato de sua esposa agir como se Neal fosse seu filho; o que de fato quase era, depois de todos esses anos de convivência.

Peter sentou ao lado dos pés de Neal, enquanto este dormia profundamente. Ele parecia finalmente descansado, e não exalava mais o forte cheiro de álcool; Peter certificara-se de dar-lhe um bom banho, e emprestar algumas vestes novas.

- Aqui – disse Elizabeth, adentrando na sala de estar, carregando uma bandeja com duas grandes canecas, ambas cheias de um café escuro e fumegante.

Pousou a bandeja em cima da mesa de centro, e permaneceu em pé, com os braços cruzados, olhando para Neal.

- Você pode ir dormir. Eu cuido dele – disse Peter, reparando na aparência cansada de Elizabeth; ela de fato estava horas acordada, desde que Peter trouxera Neal de madrugada, e não tinha parado um segundo se quer para descansar.

Elizabeth assentiu, e deu um rápido beijo em Peter. Logo depois, subiu as escadas e sumiu de vista.

- Você dá muito trabalho, sabia disso? – sussurrou Peter, tornando sua atenção para o homem deitado ao seu lado. Neal respirava profundamente, em um ritmo constante e tranqüilo, aparentemente calmo depois da noite turbulenta - Ainda assim, não posso deixar que você vá para a prisão. Por mais teimoso que você seja, eu não consigo te odiar, Caffrey.

Peter parou de falar por um momento, prestando atenção em Neal. _Ele estava abrindo os olhos? _Não, provavelmente foi só impressão.

- Passamos por tanta coisa juntos... eu não conseguiria ficar sem meu único informante – suspirou Peter, parando para tomar um gole de café – Eu sei que Kate e Mozzie eram importantes para você. Assim como você é para mim. É pedir demais para que você fique comigo? É egoísmo de minha parte?

Peter abaixou a cabeça, compenetrado em pensamentos que passavam rapidamente pela sua cabeça. Mal notou a movimentação de Neal.

- Perdi Kate. Moz. Como acha que eu reagiria se perdesse você? – sussurrou Neal, cortando o monólogo de Peter.

- Você estava escutando? – exclamou Peter, surpreso por ver Neal completamente acordado, mas ainda deitado ao seu lado.

Neal assentiu.

- Como você se sente?

- Nunca mais irei beber – disse Neal, arrancando um sorriso de Peter.

- Eu agradeceria – respondeu Peter, entregando uma caneca de café para ele – Você poderia agir como se não...

- Tivesse te escutado? – perguntou Neal.

- Isso.

- Dificilmente.


End file.
